


Unexpected Turn of Events

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, possessive!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: If you told Foggy two years ago that he would be mated to Frank Castle, he would have framed you for murder and sent you straight to prison to share a cell right alongside Castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really just needed more Frank/Foggy fics in my life. I know they barely got any screen time together but I thought they could have had a great dynamic. 
> 
> Frank is definitely ooc in this fic because I am not exactly sure how to write him. I feel like I should write a few more fics just to get his character down. 
> 
> Anyway, this isn't beta read and any and all mistakes are my own. I also suck at descriptions so apologies for that in advance lol

If you told Foggy two years ago that he would be mated to Frank Castle, he would have framed you for murder and sent you straight to prison to share a cell right alongside Castle. Foggy's a great lawyer. He knows how to effectively frame people. But anyway, the point is that he wouldn't have believed you. Yet, here he was two years later, with his belly swollen with his and Castle's first pup.    
  
Sometimes it felt like a dream but Foggy's tight belly and the occasional kick against his tummy reminded him that this was very much real.   
  
"How about, Richard?" Frank's voice brought Foggy out of his musing and he started stroking the other man's hair once again.   
  
They were currently resting on their bed, with Foggy leaning back against the fluffiest pillow they had and his hand brushing through Frank's cropped hair.   
  
Frank seemed content beside him and he would vehemently deny it but Foggy was sure his Alpha was purring at having his hair stroked. It pleased Foggy to know that he brought out this side to the once cold-blooded killer.     
  
Foggy turned up his nose in displeasure, "Richard? Seriously? That sounds like an old guy name."   
  
Oh yeah, they were deciding on baby names. Frank found one of those baby names books and was now flipping through it, suggesting the most mundane names. Their child was meant for greatness, he most definitely could not have a name like  _ Richard _ .    
  
"We could just name him Frank 3, considering how both our names are technically Frank," Foggy cringed as the words left his mouth. He tried hard to forget that he and Frank pretty much shared the same name.    
  
In fact, one of Foggy's elementary school teachers always called him 'Frank' much to Foggy's chagrin. He lost count of how many times he was sent to the Principal's office for yelling out that he was 'Foggy' and not 'Frank' and "Jeez get my damn name right for once, Mrs. Harris!" Foggy was sure the woman did that on purpose just because she didn't have a life and liked torturing an adorable 10-year-old.    
  
"You really wanna name our kid, Frank 3?" There was amusement and a hint of fear Frank's voice and Foggy relished in the fact that he could scare  _ The Punisher _ .   
  
How many people could say that? Literally zero, zilch. Even Matt Murdock aka Mr. I-Am-The-Scary-Devil-Of-Hell's-Kitchen-Fear-Me barely made Frank roll his eyes before his oh-so-charming mate knocked the other man down. Ha! Take that, Claire, my mate was stronger than yours. Yes, Foggy often got petty like that. Not one of his finest moments. Also, he would never say that to Claire's face because she's an actual angel who somehow got saddled with the human disaster that was Foggy's best friend.   
  
(The fact that Claire was going to help him with the delivery had nothing to do with him being extra nice to her, okay?)   
  
"That would be taking it a bit too far, huh?" Foggy asked when Frank turned to raise an eyebrow at him.   
  
An amused smirk played along his Alpha’s lips as he replied, "Just a bit"   
  
Because Foggy was a cruel, cruel man, he suggested, "What about Matthew?"   
  
The attorney felt the exact moment his former assassin boyfriend tensed beside him, "No" he simply stated. 

  
And because Foggy never knew when to give up, he continued, "Well, it's only fair. I mean he did name his first born Jonathan  _ Franklin _ Murdock."   
  
Foggy had to bite back a laugh when his jealous mate actually growled and turned to face him, "I am not naming our son after  _ him _ ."   
  
The blond couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, "You dweeb," he teased in between his snickers and leaned in to press a soft kiss on his mate's rough cheek. "Frankenstein, you do realize that he's my best friend, right? And if you and I ever got married, he'd actually be my best man," Foggy surprised himself as those last words left his mouth and he cursed under his breath. "Sorry, that was just an hypothetical."   
  
Frank studied Foggy's face and the younger man's cheeks heated up under that gaze, "What if it didn't have to be hypothetical?" Frank asked without a hint of hesitation.   
  
"But you don't wanna get married, you told me that when we got together."   
  
"I remember, I was there," his stupidly handsome mate replied and ran a finger along Foggy's cheek. "And that was two years ago, you’ve made me a changed man, Franklin Nelson."   
  
"Okay, call me Franklin again and I'll throw you out of the window. Or I'll have Matt and Elektra throw you out of the window. Multiple times. Those two ninjas are really good at throwing people out of windows," Foggy ran off topic.    
  
"You're panicking," Frank stated as a matter of fact and got closer to Foggy and rested his hand on Foggy’s belly. "Shhh... it's okay, lapochka. You don't have to answer right now. I can wait and I'll be here whenever you're ready," Frank's smile was almost infuriating but reassuring at the same time. And oh yeah, he spewed certain terms of endearment in Russian because he was hanging out with his murder buddy Bucky Barnes these days. Yep, THE Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier, aka Captain America's best friend and mate, aka the guy Matt once accidentally punched and had to deal with a broken wrist when Bucky crushed it with his cool metal arm. Oh yeah, that seriously happened. Foggy hates to admit it, but he thinks that's why Frank became friends with Bucky. They had a mutual enemy. (Matt wasn't the enemy. Matt was just an idiot)   
  
"I am not panicking," Foggy replied adamantly after he was done- well panicking. Frank didn't need to know that.   
  
"Right," Frank replied sarcastically. He was an asshole and Foggy wasn't sure why he was with him.    
  
When he voiced this out loud, Frank laughed and replied, "Because of my magical dick."   
  
Foggy smacked Frank's arm and put both his hands on his stomach like he was trying to close the unborn baby’s ears, "You did not hear that, Matthew. Your dad is an awful and vulgar man and I will not let him ruin your innocence"   
  
Frank let out a growl that made Foggy almost cheer in victory, "We are  _ not _ naming him Matthew."   
  
"No can do, Mr. Frankenstein Castle. Matt and Karen made a claim over my first born before I even met you."   
  
"So what... we're naming our kid Matthew Karen Nelson-Castle?" Frank genuinely looked terrified now.    
  
"Well... Now that you mention it-" Foggy teased and watched as his boyfriend's eyes grew wider.   
  
"You are officially banned from coming up with a name for our kid," Frank informed him and then brought one of Foggy's hands up to his head. Aw, his adorable wolfie wanted more head scratches. Well, too bad.    
  
Foggy snatched his hand away and huffed, "Nope. Head scratches are meant for good mates, not assholes who ban their beautiful, innocent,  _ pregnant _ mate from choosing the name of their first born. It's like we're still living in the 1960s when omegas didn't have any rights," Foggy was well known for his theatrics.   
  
Frank snorted beside him and threw his arm across Foggy's waist to pull him closer. Foggy easily weighed more than 200 pounds so it still surprised him whenever his assassin turned cop mate manhandled him like he weighed nothing. "Show off," Foggy grumbled but buried his face in Frank's neck anyway.    
  
Just as he was starting to get comfortable, Foggy's phone went off on the bedside table making both him and Frank groan.   
  
"If that's Red, I swear to God I'll strangle him in his sleep," Frank threatened and Foggy smacked his chest.   
  
He turned with much effort and a little help from Frank (not one of his best moments) and picked up the phone to see Karen's beautiful face flashing on the screen. "It's Karen," Foggy informed Frank who was now spooning him.   
  
"Hey, Kare Bear," Foggy greeted    
  
"Don't you Kare Bear me, Franklin Percy Nelson. Do you realize what time it is?" Karen chastised him and Foggy could almost feel her tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.   
  
"Hammer time?" Foggy offered unhelpfully, making Frank snort behind him.   
  
"Foggy, I swear to god, I don't care if you're pregnant, I will smack you," Karen threatened but there was no real heat behind her words.   
  
"That's it, you just took away your godmother privileges."   
  
"We'll see about that when you and Frank need some alone time and can't find any babysitters. Okay now, I called because you were supposed to be downtown like 10 minutes ago and help me pick out my wedding dress. And by the sound of your voice, I'd say you haven't even left the house yet."   
  
Foggy's eyes widened in shock, "Shit!" He totally forgot he had to go dress fitting with Karen. He was a terrible friend.    
  
"Language!" Frank chastised him.   
  
"Kare Bear, I am so sorry, I'll be there as soon as I can." Foggy apologized profusely and ignored Frank.   
  
"Pfft no! It's okay, Foggy Bear. You need spend your day off with your boo. Don't worry about me, I have Claire here with me and Matt, who granted is being very unhelpful and petulant right now but he's here nonetheless. Oh and I even brought Elektra along, despite her kicking and screaming," as if on cue, Foggy heard Elektra curse from somewhere behind Karen "Love you too, baby" He heard Karen tease the other woman and chuckled.   
  
"Isn't there a rule against brides seeing their other brides in wedding attire before the wedding?" Foggy questioned suspiciously.   
  
"And that is exactly why Elektra has been tasked with babysitting and entertaining Frankie and Carrie while Claire, Matt and I pick the wedding dress," Karen replied with a hint of mischief in her voice.    
  
God that woman was a menace and wanted to see the world burn.   
  
"God helps us all," Foggy voiced his concerns out loud but couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.   
  
"Matt says not to use the Lord's name in vain," Karen informed him.   
  
"Tell Matt to stop being a creepy eavesdropper and suck my dick," the moment those words left his mouth, Foggy's possessive alpha growled behind him and gently bit down on Foggy’s neck, making him yelp.   
  
"Argh, seriously Foggy? At least wait till I am off the phone before you two  _ do the do _ " Karen sounded scandalized.   
  
"There is no doing the do, my giant puppy is just being possessive because he thinks I’ll leave him for my very happily married best friend," Foggy replied with a roll of his eyes but his sarcasm was apparently lost on Frank who tensed behind him.   
  
"Okay I’ll let you get back to your  _ issues _ then," Foggy could almost hear Karen roll her eyes on the other side of the phone, "I'll come by later to show you the dress I get. Please be decent. You have exactly uh- three hours to  _ do the do _ like 10 times. After that, tell Frank that you're all mine,"    
  
"Sir yes sir," Foggy replied jokingly and laughed. He took Frank's hand that was on his tummy and intertwined their fingers together.   
  
"Jesus Christ, Matthew. I swear Frank will unload one of his guns on you someday and I can't say I’ll blame him," Foggy heard Karen threaten Matt when he was about to hang up and got curious.    
  
"What did he say?" Foggy asked as he felt Frank place small kisses on the column of his neck. Foggy tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape his lips.   
  
"He said to tell Frank that you're his too." Karen replied "But don't worry, Claire rightfully smacked him over the head and told him he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. Now he's sulking away."   
  
Foggy was so proud of Claire. She was his new best friend. When Foggy expressed this to Karen, she assured him that she was going to pass on the news to Claire. Then she hung up because apparently, the ladies at the wedding dress shop were glaring at her for talking on the phone instead of trying on their fine dresses.   
  
Foggy made a mental note to just buy his suit online if he ever got married. Right. He and Frank still needed to talk about that.   
  
"Frank?" He called out, choosing to use Frank's name instead of a cutesy nickname to let him know that they were going to have a serious conversation.   
  
"Yeah?" Frank tensed up once again    
  
"Calm down, you big oaf." Foggy playfully chastised him and then cranked his neck to kiss Frank's forehead. "If- if I told you that I  _ do _ wanna marry you, what will you say?"   
  
Foggy turned onto his back and looked at Frank who was watching him in surprise, "Well, instead of saying something, I'd go out and buy you a ring and then spend the whole day fucking you."   
  
Foggy chuckled at that, "Frank Castle, ever the romantic. But unfortunately we only have 3 hours before this place will be swamped with wedding dresses and drunk brides and bridesmaids, so I say we skip one of those things." He said waggling his eyebrows at his Alpha.   
  
He suddenly found Frank on top of him, pressing his hands on the pillow, "Well, I guess the ring will have to wait then."   
  
"It's like you read my mind," Foggy whispered right as Frank leaned down and pressed a kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES 06/26/17: 
> 
> Oh my, GOD. I am so sorry. I don't know why I wrote this. I was just re-reading this and wtf, Aashna, why.


End file.
